The Moon's Embrace
by GoG ToXiC
Summary: The moon used to be the pride of Princess Luna's existence. But after one thousand years banished to its desolate surface, the Lunar diarch can't see it as anything but a prison. Can a visit with Twilight Sparkle rekindle a flame one thousand years lost? TwiLuna clopfiction


"No... No... No..." Twilight tossed the books aside, pulling several new ones down off the library shelves, her magical violet aura flaring around them. Frustration was quickly setting in. "Somepony has to have tried this before," the unicorn groaned. "So why isn't it recorded?" A pile of books was steadily growing and surrounding the lavender unicorn, a by-product of her relentless studying. Tossing her latest catch aside, she prepared to grab several more books, horn glowing brightlywith magical power, when a quiet knocking sounded at her door. Opening her mouth, she prepared to call for Spike to get the door when she remembered just what time it was. "That's strange. Who would be up at this hour?" she wondered aloud.

The knocking sounded again, a bit more fervently this time. "I'm coming!" The unicorn called out, still wondering about the identity of her latest guest. Luna's moon rested proudly in the sky, indicative of a time far too early in the morning for any sane pony to be up. Reaching her door, Twilight quickly unlocked the latch with her magic, and pushed the door open. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Greetings, Twilight Sp- err... Twilight." A soft but familiar voice began.

"Luna?" Twilight asked, noticing what could only be the Princess of the Night's starry mane outlined by the night sky. "Is that you?"

"Y-Yes Twilight," the alicorn said with a faint stutter. Immediately, Twilight dropped into a bow. "No! Don't bow!" Luna exclaimed. "Just... please don't."

Twilight stood up, her head cocked to the side in confusion. "But you're the Princess of the Night..." Twilight began.

"Do friends bow to each other?" Luna asked quietly.

Twilight was taken aback by the question. She thought on it briefly before answering, "No. I'm sorry, Luna."

"There is no need to be sorry, Twilight," Luna assured her. "But your apology is appreciated." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "May I come in?"

Twilight flashed the alicorn a reassuring smile. "Of course," She answered. "Come inside. It must be cold out."

"Thank you, Twilight," the alicorn said with a soft smile as she stepped in through the library doors. "I see your collection of books has not grown any smaller." She observed, glancing at the bookshelves lining the wall.

"Well most of them belong to the town," Twilight explained, a slight blush colouring her features. "But I do own quite a few." Both mares were silent for a moment before Twilight asked, "Luna? Have you been crying?" She hadn't noticed the tear streaks in the dim light of the moon outdoors, but in midst of the brightly illuminated library, the wet stains on the alicorn's face were clear as day. Strangely, Luna didn't even argue the point.

"I've been dreaming lately... Of my time on the moon. Of my exile," Luna explained, a downcast expression clouding her features.

"Is that why you missed our last stargazing session?" Twilight inquired.

"I... Yes," Luna admitted. "I can't look at my own moon, Twilight Sparkle. Not without remembering the emptiness... the grayness... the loneliness of my time away." She turned her head and scoffed. "What a moon princess I am," Luna mocked. "I cannot even gaze upon my own charge."

Twilight stepped up to the alicorn, standing beside her for a moment before nuzzling Luna's side. She had no words to give, but she could provide some physical reassurance at the very least.

Luna resisted the urge to drape a wing over the lavender mare as the comforting gesture eased away her uncertainty. "Tia said I should talk to you," Luna continued. "About my time up there. She said it would help."

"Princess Celestia said you should talk to me?" Twilight gaped. "But there are so many ponies with better qualifications! There's Dr. Mind Glimpse at Hoofington Care, and-"

"Twilight," Luna interrupted, the unicorn's antics forcing a chuckle out of the despondent alicorn. "My sister did not tell me to see a professional. She said to seek out a friend, a close one." Silence reigned for a moment as the unicorn digested the information. "You're my closest friend, Twilight Sparkle." Luna finally admitted. "The stargazing, the books, the games... I enjoy the time I spend with you, and I hope you have some time to listen."

Twilight fought to keep a blush from darkening her features as the alicorn praised her, not certain why words she'd heard a hundred times before meant so much more when it was Luna uttering them. "Of course, Luna. You're my friend, too."

"Thank you, Twilight." Luna smiled, and a swirling aura surrounded the alicorn, pulling Twilight closer.

"Luna?" Twilight asked, visibly nervous. "What's happening?"

"Have you ever been to the moon before, Twilight Sparkle?" the alicorn asked.

"...No?"

"Then hold on tightly," the alicorn began, catching the unicorn in a tight grip. "It's a long way there." The room flashed once, and Twilight threw her forelegs around Luna's chest in a crushing embrace.

/\\/\

\/\\/

A grey, cratered, expanse stretched out in all directions. Unchanging, the dusty surface never shifted, the terrain never being exposed to the ravaging weathers and shifting conditions of the world far below. The only sign of activity was the faint hoofprints that trailed out in all different directions. That perpetual stillness was interrupted when a dark globe of energy flashed into existence directly above the surface, exploding outwards and blasting dust in all directions, adding yet another crater to the lunar surface.

At the center of the newly formed crater, a dark-coated alicorn slowly floated downward, hooves delicately touching down upon the grey lunar surface. Atop the alicorn, a lavender pony rested, eyes clenched shut and her forelegs locked in a death-grip around the princess beneath her.

"Twilight?" Luna began. "You may let go now."

Slowly, a pair of eyes cracked open, their unicorn owner quickly glancing over her surroundings. "Is this...?"

"Yes, Twilight." Luna answered the unicorn's unfinished question. "This is the moon. My domain, and my h- my home for one thousand years." She closed her eyes and whispered. "My unchanging, lonely, damnable home."

She heard Twilight gasp. "It's beautiful..."

Luna glanced at the unicorn, already knowing just what had caught her friend's eye. It was the same thing that had stolen her attention during her first fifty years of exile. Luna, however, found her eyes locked on the pony that had stolen her attention for the past five. She was quite beautiful, staring up at the night sky and the planet above, Equis itself posing as her backdrop. The inky blackness of space highlighted Twilight's lavender coat, and Luna was thankful the unicorn was too enraptured with the sight of her home planet to catch her staring.

"I thought so, too." Luna agreed. "But even the most beautiful sights grow old when you have nopony to share them with. Eventually, it turned to a constant reminder of all that I lost."

Forcing her eyes off the planet above her, Twilight turned to face the alicorn. "Was it really that bad?" she had to ask.

"Not at first." Luna admitted. "But soon... There's nopony up here Twilight Sparkle. No life at all. I spent one thousand years wandering up here... alone. Away from my people and my friends... Away from Tia..." Finally, Luna broke, and the tears ran free once more. "I spent it all alone, Twilight! All of it!"

Twilight quickly moved to close the distance between them, an overbearing urge to comfort her friend, to hold her until she hurt no more, driving her onwards. Standing beside the alicorn, she raised a foreleg and placed her hoof on the their side, rubbing gently in a sign of reassurance as she attempted to sort out her own confused feelings.

"Even the Nightmare abandoned me," Luna whispered. "It only returned when the passage to Equestria reopened."

"It'll be okay," Twilight reassured her, still stroking the alicorn's side.

"Even when I returned... when the Elements purged the Nightmare and freed me from it's grasp... even then I was alone. My sister tried to be there, but she was busy so often..." Slowly, Luna let it all out, sharing every detail of her pain, every aspect of the solitude she'd experienced with the unicorn beside her. A unicorn that was quickly realizing just how much she cared for the crying mare beside her; just how much the five years of friendship she'd shared with the princess mattered.

"I don't want to be alone again, Twilight Sparkle," Luna cried softly, tears dripping down her face. "I don't want to be alone..." The princess turned her head to the side, only to be stopped by a lavender hoof. Slowly, she turned to face the mare accompanying her, gazing into her compassionate eyes.

"You don't have to be," Twilight replied, moving closer. "You have loving subjects... friends..." She paused for a moment, muzzle to muzzle with the Princess of the Night. "You have me."

And then, she kissed her.

It was not an extravagant gesture. It was not an act of desperation, nor a deceptive vie for power. A simple peck on the lips. Brief, but heartfelt. To Luna, it meant the world. She threw herself at the unicorn, clutching her in a deep embrace and knocking the both of them to the lunar sand. For a moment she simply laid there, eyes closed and content to just embrace the one who meant so much to her. Something wet brushed her face. She opened her eyes to see Twilight slowly wiping away her tears from before.

"No more tears," The unicorn said, licking away the remains of her breakdown before leaning up for another kiss. "You're not alone. Not anymore."

Luna couldn't take it anymore. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against the unicorn's and fell into Twilight's embrace. She jolted briefly as she felt the unicorn's tongue enter her mouth, but relaxed quickly, tasting the muscle with her own. Soon, her own tongue was probing Twilight's mouth, tongue brushing against the unicorn's own as they shared their passionate embrace.

Unfortunately, as time passed, so too did the need for air, and the couple was forced to break apart. "Twilight," Luna began as the two separated.

"Yes?" The lavender mare asked.

"I love you."

Luna didn't need the unicorn to answer. The smile that spread across her features was more than enough for the alicorn. She leaned down for another kiss when she felt the unicorn's legs abruptly lock with her own. "Twili-" Luna let out a sharp cry of surprise as the unicorn jerked to the side, stirring up several clouds of dust and flipping the two over, leaving the unicorn resting on top.

"I love you too, Luna."

With that, the unicorn dived forward once more, locking their lips in another passionate embrace. For minutes, Luna lost herself in the kiss, her tongue dancing with Twilight's, tasting the unicorn in the most intimate way possible. Vaguely, she felt a wet sensation spreading between her legs, but ignored it, much preferring the mare on her chest to some fleeting biological curiosities. In fact, it wasn't until the heat started building up in her loins the Luna finally paid it any head. Regretfully, she broke the kiss and looked up at the unicorn, only to see the lavender mare's cheeks suddenly flush bright scarlet. It did not take long to ascertain why. If Luna's own nether regions were damp, then Twilight's were positively soaking.

Luna saw the unicorn attempt to speak, only to turn her head to the side in embarrassment, looking away from the alicorn and uttering a soft and adorable squeak. Luna took advantage of the situation, and with the lavender mare looking the other way, she raised her hoof, and brushed it against the unicorns thigh. Twilight gasped as the hoof made contact with her inner leg, gently caressing the dripping fur. Soon, another hoof joined in on the other side, teasing and stimulating the unicorns senses, inciting pleasured moans that rang as music to Luna's ears.

Softly, the alicorn began kissing Twilight's neck, slowly trailing downwards and punctuating the caresses with the occasional nibble. A light blush tinged Luna's cheeks as she felt Twilight begin to drip onto her, and she continued to work her way down Twilight's body. Reaching her soft underbelly, Luna felt her tongue brush across one of the lavender pony's nipples, receiving a sharp gasp of pleasure from the unicorn as she did so. An idea forming in her mind, the alicorn moved her muzzle back over the small nub, and without hesitation, took it in her teeth. A scream of pleasure echoed across the moon, as Twilight's back arched and brought her dripping sex into direct contact with Luna's own eager pussy. This time, both ponies moaned as the electric sensation shot through them.

Regaining her senses, Luna raised her hips and began to sway them back and forth, pulling down on Twilight as she did so. As their dripping sexes ground together time after time, Luna fought the urge to scream in pleasure and smashed her lips against those of her lover, taking in her tongue and sucking on it as hard as she could, moaning deeply into Twilight's mouth. As Twilight's warm fluids continued to splash against her, Luna realized she wanted to do more then just grind against the lavender pony. She wanted to taste the pony she loved so much, taste the fluids that continued to drip onto her underbelly as the two mares gyrated against each other. With a tug, the alicorn rolled the both of them to the side, leaving Luna once again on top. Slowly, the alicorn ceased her gyrations, receiving an adorable mewl of disappointment for her actions as she clambered off Twilight's body and positioned herself between the unicorns legs.

"Luna?" Twilight began. "Why are you-"

Whatever Twilight had been about to say was cut off by her own gasp of shock as Luna lunged forward and buried her muzzle in the unicorns nether regions, lapping up the fluids coating the area with her tongue. She tasted _amazing_,Luna realized as she greedily drank the fluids around Twilight's soaking marehood. Soon, though, that wasn't enough. Luna wanted to taste _inside _the unicorn, and she wanted Twilight to feel it. Licking up and down the lavender mare's exposed slit several times, Luna parted the entrance with the tip of her tongue, probing her way into her love's most private regions.

"_Lu-Lunaaaaa!" _The unicorn cried out as the alicorn began licking her inner walls. Twilight's cries spurred Luna forward, and she pushed her muzzle deeper into the unicorn's marehood, reaching her hooves around to place them on the lavender mare's twin cutie marks.

As Luna dove deeper into the lilac mare, she began rubbing the sensitive areas, the extra stimulation driving Twilight even closer to the edge. The unicorn began bucking wildly, grasping Luna's head with her hooves and pulling the alicorn even deeper inside her, the unicorn's cries growing louder still.

Tongue flicking in and out, Luna heard a shriek of delight as her tongue came into contact with the unicorn's clitoris. Teasingly, she stroked it several more times, each lap extracting cries louder than the last, before firmly latching onto the nub. Suckling gently on Twilight's button, the Night Princess heard the unicorn's shrieks of pleasure echo far across the lunar surface.

With a final scream of Luna's name, Twilight reached her climax as her thighs clenched and her orgasm rushed through her. Luna could feel the wet splash of Twilight's fluids against her muzzle as the spent unicorn found release. When the unicorn's quivers finally subsided, Luna released her grasp on Twilight's clit and gently lapped away at the excess fluids coating the mare's folds.

When Luna finished, she slowly lifted her head, staring into the glistening eyes of her satisfied unicorn lover. Slowly, she leaned forward, bringing their lips closer together and wrapping her forehooves around Twilight's midsection. Luna closed her eyes as their lips met once more, content to simply lay with the mare she loved, regardless of her own depraved sex's protests.

Fortunately for the Midnight Princess, Twilight was not so easily satisfied, and Luna's eyes opened in shock as the unicorn pushed her into a sitting position. Her eyes closed once more as Twilight brought her forehooves down to brush against her inner thighs. Gasping in pleasure, Luna fell backwards, allowing Twilight to once more clamber on top and continue her ministrations. Luna felt the unicorn's pressure increase and groaned in excitement as Twilight's rubbing continued to tease her own eager lower lips. Luna gasped as Twilight moved one of her hooves to her cutie mark, quivering as the unicorn gently caressed the moon emblazoned on her flank.

"For thousands of years," Twilight whispered. "You've been there for everypony." Luna could only moan in response, so lost was she in the unicorn's touch. "Now let me be there for you." With that, Twilight leaned down, her muzzle lowering and touching against Luna's excited sex. The princess gasped at the sensation, quivering as the unicorn slowly parted the lips with her tongue. Twilight had both her hooves on Luna's flanks now, and was rubbing vigorously as she lapped at Luna's insides with her tongue. Luna moaned in delight, gyrating her hips to try and force the unicorn deeper down her tunnel.

"_Twi-liiight!" _Luna gasped, her legs bucking out extensively and her wings snapping open as the unicorn dug deeper into her inflamed marehood and took the princess' exposed nub into her mouth. Her muscles spasmed as the lavender mare began to forcefully rub her wings and caressed her clit with her tongue. Lost in the sensations, the alicorn could only scream, her loves name echoing across the lunar surface.

Luna's walls clamped shut as her long awaited orgasm rushed through her, lips parted in a blissful scream. Twilight's name echoed across the cratered surface of the moon, propelled across the celestial body by the full force of the Royal Canterlot voice. As her climax came to an end, Luna could still feel Twilight's hot breath against her nethers, trembling slightly as the unicorn lapped up the remains of her sweet release.

Luna sighed in pleasure as the unicorn finished drinking away her juices, and held her tight as she brought her head to a rest at the crook of Luna's neck. Smiling brightly, the alicorn placed a soft kiss on the top of her loves head. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle," The princess whispered.

Twilight giggled. "This will be a pretty awkward relationship if you keep using my last name, Luna."

_Relationship... _Luna's heart soared at the thought. "I suppose it might... _Twilight,"_ the princess agreed, emphasizing the lavender mares first name. "But... are you sure this is what you want? The Canterlot Nobles-"

"Will not be a problem." Twilight finished for her. "I love you, Luna, and it'll take more then Prince Blueblood to keep me away from you... or out of you." she added in a sultry voice, fetching a mock gasp from the night princess. "Besides," she continued. "I spent most of my time as a foal either following Celestia around the castle or learning whatever new magic I could get my hooves on. I know how the nobility operates, and I even have several connections in the higher families. Unless they fancy life as a cactus... I think they'll leave us alone."

Luna grinned at the unicorn. "My dearest Twilight. I had no idea you could be so dangerous. Perhaps I should warn my sister before you start tossing fireballs at her nephew."

"And maybe _I _should tell Princess Celestia just what her sister's been doing with her Faithful Student?" Twilight questioned, grinning back at the princess.

Luna did not reply to the unicorn's teasing, instead pulling her into another passionate embrace, her lips meeting Twilight's and refusing to let go.

"I love you, Twilight," she whispered into the unicorn's ear, still clutching her tightly.

"I love you too, Luna," Twilight whispered back.

Old memories of solitude and loneliness were pushed to the sidelines, making room for new emotions. Doubtless, they would always be there, lurking in the shadows of her mind, but for the moment, Princess Luna found the moon to be a much happier place than it had ever been before. Soon sleep took both mares, the unicorn and princess content to simply rest in the other's embrace. The perpetual grayness of the moon highlighted both pony's features, and many thousands of kilometers away in the Royal Canterlot Observatory, Princess Celestia's face lit up in a bright smile.

On the surface of the planet Equis, ponies pointed to the sky in awe as the moon began to glow brighter, the faintest hue of lavender creeping across the lunar surface. Ponies still awake stepped out as the night sky began to feel just a little less foreboding, and ponies resting soundly in the dreamrealm felt their dreams grow just a little bit warmer.

Still in the observatory, Celestia noticed all these changes as they happened, and wiping a tear from her eye, whispered "Thank you, Twilight." She'd let Luna break the news herself, and if... _when_, the couple went public, she would make sure the nobility behaved themselves.

Exiting the building, the solar diarch opted to give the pair their privacy. While she hadn't seen anything herself, she had a fairly good idea as to just what her sister and Faithful Student had been up to _before _she noticed them embraced on the moon.

Still resting on the lunar surface, Twilight snuggled a little further into Luna's embrace, one of the alicorns wings draped protectively over the unicorn's sleeping form. Head shifting slightly, the alicorn nuzzled just a little deeper into the unicorns neck. The moon and her stars, finally connected as one.

/\\/\  
\/\\/

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading! It means a great deal to me. This was my first time writing clop, and indeed, sex in general so please do let me know what you thought.

Many thanks go to LEPShot and elmohipster (over on fimfiction) for being awesome proofreaders, and cosmicunicorn on DeviantArt for being generous enough to let me use his awesome artwork.

Thank you's also goes out to all of you readers. It's you, the people who read my work and share your opinions that keep me motivated to write. Thank you all!

For followers of my other stories, Fusion Protocol's next chapter is about half done. This story finally rekindled my waning inspiration.


End file.
